


The Effects of The Future

by Arrem



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR SUPERNOVA**
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 24





	The Effects of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, the events of the story takes place after Supernova. Consider this your final warning. It has been a while since I've written anything, any feedback would be appreciated :)

"Tell us what you know about Nightmare," Adrian growled, slamming his fists on the table.

"We would play in the shadows of the underground. I would make her laugh. She has the most sincere laugh," Winston Pratt chuckled; the sound filling the empty interrogation room.

They've been interrogating him about once a week so far, causing Nova to get more paranoid and anxious. _One of these days_ , she thought. _One of these days he's bound to crack and everything I've worked for have been for naught._

\------------------------------------------

Agent N and the chaos it ensued.

Nova couldn't help but stare as Winston's make-up slid down- no, melted down his face. His kohl-lined eyes originally left streaks of black across his cheeks, but even that eventually vanished. Once the great and maniacle Puppeteer, was no more.

\-----------------------------------------

She stands there now, looking at a gravestone, lost in thought. In her mind, they were children, laughing and tagging each other in a game only they knew. And yet, he lies here still, unmoving, under the weight of so much dirt.

Adrian came up behind her and put a hand around her waist. He has yet to know the depth of their relationship. He doesn't understand how close they were. She doubted he would understand at all.

"Nova," he started. "He's gone. Let's go home."

The flowers she had put on the gravestone had wilted again. It was about time she got some more. Tulips, she wondered. Perhaps some tulips would cheer up the place.

"He and I were friends. At least, in a sense. In the simplest of meaning in that word, we were probably friends," she mused, again lost in thought. "He would take Hattie and we would play dress up with her. Or she could be the one taken hostage by a group of Renegades and we had to rescue her."

"What else?" Adrian pulled her close. Kind, understanding Adrian.

"We would always get yelled at by Honey. She needed 'peace' and 'quiet', but we would always ignore her."

The memory hurt. After some time, she would find Winston annoying and would dismiss any efforts made by him to play. She wanted to focus on getting Uncle Ace back that her friendship with him faltered. Not long after her constant dismissal, he would stop asking.

Adrian's wristband chimed, calling him towards the Renegade Headquarters. Justice needed to be served.

He grimaced at his watch, reading the words quickly before turning an apologetic look towards Nova. She waved him off, telling him to go.

"I'll meet you back home. Promise!" Adrian called out as he ran towards the street.

Nova continued her vigil before shaking herself. _Home, yes, home._ She thought.

As she made her way out of the cemetery, she couldn't help but hear the faint tune of an accordion, playing music she thought she'd long forgotten.

 _The circus is back in town, I see._ A voice whispered in her ear. Nova smiled and continued her walk.


End file.
